Connecting elements are known in general. For example, a housing having a metallic insert is known from German Patent No. DE 10 2006 062 311, in which the metallic insert is at least partially enclosed by the housing. The metallic insert is used for contacting electrical components integrated into the housing. One portion of the metallic insert functions as a circuit board area to receive the electrical component and another portion of the metallic insert functions as a plug area, via which the electrical component is contactable from the outside. The housing protects the insert and the electrical components from external environmental influences. The housing is manufactured in a plastic injection molding method in which the insert and optionally also the electrical component are partially extrusion-coated with plastic. In this way, sensor and circuit modules for safety equipment may be installed in vehicles, which are provided for measuring decelerations and/or tilt angles of the vehicle, for example. In the integration of sensors which measure vectorial variables such as acceleration, rotational acceleration, magnetic fields and/or electrical fields there is fundamentally a need for a precise alignment of the sensing elements, including mechanical, micromechanical, electrical and/or Hall Effect sensor elements, for example. During extrusion-coating of the metallic insert with plastic to form the housing, there is the risk that the metallic insert may be bent or twisted due to the flow of the plastic, thereby altering the original position of the sensor.